Fearless Fox
by Fearless Fox
Summary: This is going to be the start of my own cinematic universe of sorts but instead it is in the form of literature, I will make this a series and I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, Paul Lee here. I am writing a story that will have mystery, love, violence, and action. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

Written by Paul Lee

Sonic and other characters are owned by Sega and Buzz Lightyear and other characters in this are owned by Disney and Pixar.

**Chapter 1**

At the city of Mobotropolis we see an anthropomorphic red fox walking down a sidewalk and is wearing a red T shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He is quietly crying and says to himself with a sad tone, "How did I get here? Why am I here? Do I have a purpose? All I remember is breaking out of a glass tube but I do remember my name, Alex Fox. I have no one to help me feel comfort." He walks past a woman who has brown fur, light brown fur, red hair, blue boots, white tanktop, blue jeans, and a blue vest. The woman takes notice of him and asks with a calm tone, "Hey, are you okay?"

He doesn't look at her to hide his face and says with a calm tone, "Yeah I'm fine." She rolls her eyes at the rude gesture and says with a calm and slightly annoyed tone, "Alrighty then." He sighs and turns around and looks at her and says with a calm tone, "Hey, I'm really sorry about how I was rude just now." She turns around and looks at him and stares briefly at him discovering his handsomeness and says with a calm tone, "It's okay."

He offers her his hand and says with a calm tone, "Name is Alex Fox." She makes a small smile and says in the same tone while shaking his hand, "Sally Acorn, it is nice to meet you." He says with a calm tone and smile while slightly wagging his tail, "It is nice to meet you too, I must admit your very beautiful." She blushes a bit and says in the same manner, "Well thank you, I get that alot. I think your kind of handsome."

He smiles and says with a calm tone while blushing a bit, "Thank you." She says in the same tone while smiling back, "Your welcome." He asks with a slightly nervous tone, "So Sally, I hope this doesn't sound creepy but wanna hangout maybe?" She says with a calm tone and smile, "It didn't, and I would love to."

He wags his tail excitedly and says with a calm tone and smile, "Okay, I am looking forward to it." She giggles and asks with a calm tone and smile, "Me too, how about my place?" He continues wagging his tail and says with a calm tone and smile, "Sure." She smiles and says with a calm tone, "Okay, follow me."

She starts walking to her place and he follows her standing next to her and continues wagging his tail. She giggles and asks with a playful tone and smile while walking, "Are you this excitable?" He thinks about this for a little while since he doesn't know much about himself and says with a calm tone and smile while chuckling, "I guess so." They soon arrive at Sally's apartment which has a nice living room with nice carpeting, a flat screen TV, a bedroom, an empty room, two bathrooms, and a nice kitchen.

He says with an expression and tone of amazement, "Nice place." She says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you." He asks with a calm tone and smile, "So, any ideas right now?" She thinks for a second and asks with a calm tone and smile, "Wanna watch some TV?"

He wags his tail slowly and says with a calm tone and smile, "Sure." She sits down on the couch and pats on the seat next to her and he takes a seat next to her. She turns on the TV and the show It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia starts playing. They watch it together and she says while laughing, "Dennis is such a fucking asshole in this show."

He continues watching and nods his head and says with a calm tone and smile, "Yup." They continue watching and he lays his hand on her hip without noticing but she does and blushes and asks with a calm tone, "Um Alex, what are you doing?" He soon notices and quickly takes his hand off her hip and says with an embarrased tone and expression, "Oh shit, sorry about that!" She giggles and says with a calm tone and smile, "It's okay."

They soon stop watching TV and she asks with a calm tone and smile, "So, what would you like for dinner?" He thinks for a second and says with a calm tone and smile, "Maybe some steak please." She says in the same manner, "Okay." She gets up and goes to the kitchen and starts cooking some steaks.

He decides to get up and follow her to the kitchen and asks with a calm tone and smile, "Could I maybe help you with the cooking?" She says with a calm tone and smile, "Of course, I would like that. Thank you Alex." He asks with a calm tone and smile, "Your welcome, how can I help?" She says with a calm tone and smile, "Maybe you could apply the spices on the steaks for me please."

He smiles and nods and says with a calm tone, "Okay, of course." He applies the rich spices on the steaks and wags his tail excitedly. He says with a calm tone and smile, "Got that taken care of." She giggles and says with a calm tone and smile, "Okay, thank you Alex."

They soon finish cooking the steaks and start eating their steaks at the dinner table. He says with a calm tone and smile while wagging his tail a bit, "This is pretty good." She smiles and says with a calm tone while she continues eating along with Alex, "Thank you, honestly I am kind of thankful to share my cooking with someone." They soon finish eating their steaks and she looks through the window nearby the kitchen while sitting down and notices the sun is going down and asks with a calm tone, "So, the sun is going down. Wanna hangout again tomorrow?"

He sighs a bit and says with a calm tone, "I would like that but I don't have anywhere to go." She raises her eyebrow a bit and asks with a slightly worried and confused tone, "What do you mean?" He sighs and says with a calm and honest tone, "Well, I don't have a home to sleep at, no relatives, no memory of anything except my name, and no friends." She gasps quietly putting her hand over her mouth and says with a shocked and sad tone, "I am terribly sorry to hear about that, if you want you can live over here."

He asks with a calm tone and smile, "Really?" She nods her head and says with a calm tone and smile, "Of course." He smiles and hugs her tightly and quietly cries out of happiness, "Thank you so much Sally." She blushes a bit as a result of the hug and says with a calm tone and smile, "Your welcome, but thing is I only have one bedroom. I hope you don't mind sharing it with me."

He blushes a bit and says with a calm tone and smile, "I don't mind that." She giggles and says with a calm tone and smile, "Okay then." They go to the bedroom which has a red drawer, a flat screen TV, and a red bed. He looks around in amazement and says with a calm tone and smile, "Again, nice place."

She giggles and says with a calm tone and smile, "And again, thank you." He sits down on the bed and feels the comfort and softness of the bed under him. She says with a calm tone and smile, "I am going to get dressed for bed." He nods then realizes something and blushes and asks with a slightly nervous and embarrassed tone, "Okay, by the way I don't have any clothes to sleep in. Is it okay if I sleep in my underwear?"

She blushes and thinks for a second and says with a calm tone and smile, "Sure." He smiles and says with a calm tone, "Okay." She goes to the bathroom to get dressed in some nighttime clothes and he decides to take off his shirt and pants. She comes out wearing a sky blue night gown and sees him wearing nothing but red underwear and is revealed to have a muscular body.

They stare at each other's bodies and he breaks the awkward moment and says with a calm tone and smile, "You look amazing." She blushes and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you, same to you." She lays down on the bed next to him and feels comfort laying down next to him, like some kind of special feeling. He says with a calm tone and smile as he holds her hand, "I am glad I met you."

She blushes more and says in the same manner, "So am I, goodnight Alex." He says with a calm tone and smile, "Goodnight Sally." They fall asleep peacefully. They continue sleeping and while asleep he hears a voice in his head that he doesn't recognize saying with a serious tone, "Buzz Lightyear to Alex Fox, state your current condition."

Alex starts having a nightmare of him in a ship of some sorts landing on the planet Mobius while wearing some kind of spacesuit with the colors of green, white, and purple. Then he sees his body in a glass tube of green liquid and he feels some kind of liquid coursing his veins which causes him to scream in horrible pain in his nightmare. He wakes up from the nightmare with a startled expression and finds himself sweating all over. He gets up from the bed and looks in his wallet and finds some kind of badge that is revealed to have the Star Command emblem.

He gasps quietly and whispers to himself with a tone of revelation, "I remember everything now." He quickly goes to the kitchen and drinks a glass of water and returns to the bedroom and lays down next to her and looks at all her beauty. He kisses her on the forehead gently and soon manages to fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Written by Paul Lee

Sonic and other characters in this are owned by Sega and Buzz Lightyear and other characters are owned by Disney and Pixar.

It is morning at Sally and Alex's apartment. He wakes up and discovers a set of arms hugging him from behind and finds out it is Sally's arms. He blushes a bit and says with a calm tone and smile, "Good morning Sally." She slowly wakes up and finds herself hugging him from behind and blushes also and says in the same manner, "Good morning Alex."

He continues blushing and asks with a calm tone and smile, "How are you?" They both try to ignore the gesture and she asks with a calm tone and smile, "I am doing good, how are you?" He says with a calm tone and smile, "I am doing good, so yesterday was fun." She nods her head and says in the same manner, "It really was."

She blushes a bit and says with a calm and slightly nervous tone, "I hope it doesn't bother you that I am hugging you from behind." He blushes also and says with a calm tone and smile, "It doesn't actually, I actually like it." She blushes and nods in acknowledgement and nuzzles the back of his neck and purrs quietly and says, "Okay." He purrs also and wags his tail a bit and then something comes to her mind and her eyes widen a bit and she says with a slightly annoyed tone, "Shit, I have to get ready for work."

He asks with a curious tone and expression, "Okay, where do you work?" She thinks for a second and says with a calm tone, "It's kind of secret." He thinks for a second also and asks with a calm tone, "Oh, well. Can I come? I promise I will keep it a secret." She thinks for a second and says in the same manner, "Okay, I think I can trust you."

He holds her hand and looks into her eyes and says with a calm tone and smile, "Of course you can, always." She blushes a bit as a result of his touch and says in the same manner, "Glad to hear, and you can always trust me too." They get dressed and quickly eat some breakfast and she leads him to an ordinary laundry mat. He asks with a calm and curious tone, "So this is where you work?"

She chuckles and says with a calm tone and smile, "This is where I want people to think I work." They walk in see a person at the counter and the person asks with a calm tone, "Hello, how can I help you both?" She smiles and whispers into the person's ear, "THX 1138." The person nods and says with a calm tone, "Password accepted."

The person presses a button underneath the counter and then a hidden door opens in one of the walls. He sees it and says with a calm tone and smile, "I like where this is going." She smiles and says with a calm tone, "Glad to hear, follow me." They walk through the open door then the door closes behind them and soon they find themselves in a gigantic office with all kinds of people and the sounds of office equipment can be heard everywhere.

He looks around and says with an amazed tone and smile, "Holy shit, this place is amazing." She smiles and says with a calm tone, "Glad to hear, welcome to the Mobotropolis Extraterrestrial, Supernatural, And Paranormal Research And Investigation Agency." He smiles and says in the same tone, "Again, I am glad I met you." She blushes a bit and kisses him on the cheek and says with a playful tone and smile, "Me too, by the way don't act like I didn't notice you kissing me in my sleep. So I decided to return the favor."

He blushes also and says in the same manner, "Alrighty then." She giggles and says with a calm tone and smile, "Well, might as well introduce you to my boss." He smiles and wags his tail a bit and says with a calm tone, "Okay." She leads him to her boss's office and the boss is revealed to be a human with some facial hair, is wearing an office suit, and is slightly fat.

The boss sees them and says with a calm tone and smile, "Hello Sally." She smiles back and says with a calm tone, "Hello Mr. Slit." Mr. Slit asks with a calm tone, "Hey Sally, who is this?" She says with a calm tone and smile, "This is my um, friend. Don't worry we can trust him."

Alex smiles and offers his hand to Mr. Slit and says with a calm tone, "It is nice to meet you sir, name is Alex Fox." Mr. Slit shakes his hand and says in the same manner but with a slightly intimidating tone, "It is nice meet you too, by the way Mr. Slit isn't my real name. I prefer to keep my name anonymous, why I chose the name is something best not to think about." Alex feels a bit of discomfort briefly and says with a calm tone, "Okay, so I am wondering if I can join in on this." Mr. Slit asks with a calm tone and smile, "Sure, all you have to do is sign some papers. But let me ask you this, do you know how to fight?"

Alex thinks about this for a little while briefly recalling his days as a Space Ranger and then he nods and says with a calm tone, "Yes." Mr. Slit gives him a bunch of paperwork and a pen and says with a calm tone and smile, "Glad to hear." Alex signs all the papers and gives the papers back to Mr. Slit. Mr. Slit says with a calm tone and smile, "Welcome aboard Alex."

Alex smiles and asks Sally with a playful tone, "Did you hear that? I'm an agent now." Sally giggles and nods in acknowledge and says in the same tone, "Yup." Mr. Slit says with a calm tone, "Okay guys now for today's case there has been a sighting of one of the members of the Shadow People Gang in an abandoned warehouse." Alex raises his eyebrow a bit in curiosity and asks with a curious tone, "Who are the Shadow People Gang?"

She says with a calm tone, "A group of criminals who use phantasmic technology and also dark magic, we have been chasing them for a long time." Alex says with a calm tone, "Huh, interesting." Mr. Slit asks with a calm tone, "Are you two ready?" Alex and Sally nod and she says in the same tone, "Yup."

Alex and Sally leave the building and start walking to the abandoned warehouse and on the way Alex asks Sally with a calm tone and smile, "So I wonder, I hope this doesn't sound creepy or weird but what do you think of me?" She thinks about this for a little while and says in the same manner, "It didn't actually. I think your cute, nice, handsome, and caring." He blushes a bit and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you, I think your caring, beautiful, nice, and cute also. I mean I am sure no one else would have just let me live with them." She blushes also and holds his hand and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you Alex."

They intertwine their fingers and enjoy the walk granted they may be walking to danger. They soon arrive at the abandoned warehouse and their is dust all around inside the place and it is very quiet. They walk around inside very cautiously and he whispers with a slightly nervous tone, "Let's hope this goes well." They continue walking around and soon they hear a mysterious and menacing voice saying, "Hello Sally."

Sally clenches her teeth a bit and whispers with a serious tone as she takes a gun out of her vest, "Fuck, it's them." Alex feels a bit nervous but for some reason he also isn't, like there is something within him. Suddenly a person walks out of the shadows who is wearing a black hoodie, a black shirt, and black pants. The only visible features on the hooded figure's face is a pair of red glowing eyes and teeth as white as pearl.

Sally quickly cocks her gun and points it at the Shadow Person but before she could shoot the person quickly takes out a gun and shoots her in the leg. She falls to the ground and groans in pain as blood starts flowing out of her wound. Alex gasps in shock then feels anger then suddenly Alex starts floating in the air then grabs the shadow person by the neck and asks with an angered tone, "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" The Shadow Person doesn't feel fear and chuckles and asks with a menacing tone and sharp smile, "You don't know who she truly is do you?"

Alex punches him in the face and says with an angry tone and lets all his emotions out, "I do know who she is, she is Sally Acorn. The one I love and value more than my life, the one who gave me hope and happiness, and the one who cares for me and I care for also!" The Shadow Person chuckles and says with menacing tone and smile, "You stupid idiot, she is a princess. And she hasn't told you, goodbye now foxboy." The Shadow Person disappears almost like he just evaporated out of existence. Alex punches the ground in anger then runs to Sally and asks with a worried tone, "Sally, are you okay?"

She is covering her wound with both hands and says while grunting in pain, "Yeah, just a bullet wound. I already took the bullet out." He says with a serious and worried tone, "Show me the wound so I can treat it please." She removes her hands from the wound and he looks at the wound and sighs and says with a calm tone, "This will only hurt briefly, trust me." His eyes start glowing red and a small beam of red light shoots out from his eyes and within minutes it closed up the wound, she grunts a bit in the process and feels brief pain but then the pain quickly goes away when the process has ended.

She looks at him with shock and wonder and asks with a calm tone, "How did you do that?" He chuckles a bit and says with a calm and honest tone, "I learned it from Man Of Steel, I was a bit nervous if it would work or not." She chuckles a bit and says with a small smile, "Well, thank you for saving me." He says with a calm tone and smile, "Your welcome."

She asks with a playful tone and smile, "So, what else can you do?" He says in the same manner, "Well, I can do this." He carries her in a bridal position and flies out of the warehouse and she looks around with shock and amazement. She whispers with an amazed tone, "Wow."

She feels the wonder of the air rushing past her fur and buries her head in his neck and purrs quietly. He smiles and soon they return to their apartment. They sit down on the couch and she hugs him tightly and says with a happy and excited tone, "Alex that was amazing!" He smiles and says in the same tone, "It was, I am just glad I was able to save you."

She asks with a calm and curious tone, "So I am curious, how did you get your powers?" He sighs and says with a calm tone, "Well, what happened was I was kidnapped and experimented on and so I got my powers. I have the powers of X Ray vision, flight, heat vision, speed, super hearing, super strength, and freeze breath." She says with a shocked and amazed tone, "I am sorry to hear how you were kidnapped." He asks with a calm tone and a small smile, "It's okay, so your a princess huh?"

She sighs and says with a calm tone, "Yup, I am the daughter of King Maximilian Acorn and Alicia Acorn. When I became old enough I decided to move out and moved here, I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed about it." He holds her hand and says with a calm tone and smile, "Sally, you should never worry about that. Nothing will ever change my mind about you, truth is I didn't tell you about my powers because I was worried you would think I was a freak." She nuzzles his neck and says with a loving tone, "Alex, I don't think your freak. I think it just makes you more special, then again I would think your special even without your powers." He blushes a bit and says with a happy tone, "Thank you, I am so glad to hear that."

She asks with a slightly shy tone and blushes also, "So Alex, when you said you loved me did you really mean it?" He blushes more and stutters a bit and says with a shy tone and smile, "Yes, I hope that wasn't creepy." She blushes more also and whispers with a loving tone and smile, "It didn't, I actually love you too. Since the first time I saw you I knew I felt something special." He smiles and makes a small tear out of happiness and says with a happy tone while wagging his tail a bit, "I love you so much Sally."

She says in the same manner, "I love you too Alex." He kisses her deeply with his eyes closed and she gasps a bit in surprise but then she submits to the kiss and kisses back and closes her eyes also, it is a feeling of love she hasn't felt in a long time. They break the kiss and look into each other's eyes and he places his hand on her cheek and strokes it, she purrs as a result. She smirks and whispers into his ear with a seductive tone, "I think I should reward my hero."

He blushes a bit and asks with a smirk and aroused tone, "And how will you do that?" She playfully pushes him on the couch and lowers her head to his crotch and asks with a playful tone and smirk, "How else Einstein?" She slowly removes his pants and underwear revealing his long, hard, and throbbing cock. She looks at it with wonder and smells the lust coming from his cock.

She says with a seductive smirk and tone, "It looks amazing." He blushes and says with a playful tone and smirk, "Thank you, feel free to taste it if you want." She smirks and says with a seductive tone as she gently grabs the shaft of his cock, "I was about to ask that actually." She gently strokes his cock and as a result he makes a series of quiet moans.

She smirks in response to his moans and gently kisses the tip of his cock which as a result he moans more. She slowly puts his cock in her mouth and starts making her head go up and down slowly and is enjoying the taste of his cock, he grunts and moans a bit as he gently grips the cushions of the couch. She smirks and continues and gently grabs hold of his hips in order to keep him still. She continues and he says while grunting and moaning, "Get ready Sally, I'm going to cum."

She blushes in response and nods in acknowledgement and continues until soon he starts cumming inside her mouth, she makes sure to swallow every last drop. He continues cumming and she enjoys every bit of it. Soon he stops cumming and starts panting out of exhaustion, she stops sucking and slides his cock out of her mouth. He continues panting and says with a smirk, "That was amazing."

She smirks and nods in agreement and says with a loving tone while nuzzling his neck, "It really was." He purrs and wraps his arms around her waist and says in the same tone, "I am glad I have you my sexy Chipess." She smiles and wags her tail a bit and says with a loving tone, "And I am glad I have you my sexy Kitsune." He smiles and yawns a little bit and she giggles and asks with a playful and loving tone and smile, "Sleepy Kitsune?"

He chuckles and says in the same manner, "A little bit." She giggles again and says with a loving tone and smile, "Me too actually, goodnight Alex. I love you so much." He smiles and says in the same tone, "Goodnight Sally, I love you too." They snuggle each other passionately and soon fall asleep.

While they are asleep he starts having another nightmare where he is in the same glass tube from the previous nightmare but this time outside the glass he sees a tall figure with a round body and a mustache, he starts hearing a menacing laugh. Alex wakes up again gasping and looks around panicked then sighs in relief that it was just a nightmare. He snuggles up against Sally and soon manages to fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Written by Paul Lee

Sonic and other characters are owned by Sega and Buzz Lightyear and other characters are owned by Disney and Pixar.

It is morning at Alex and Sally's apartment and right now they are asleep on the couch in the living room. Soon he wakes up and says with a calm tone and smile, "Good morning Sally." She slowly opens her eyes and says in the same manner, "Good morning Alex." He kisses her neck and asks with a calm tone and smile, "How are you my love?"

She asks in the same manner, "I am doing good, how about you?" He says with a calm smile and tone, "Same here, I love you so much Sally." She blushes and says in the same manner, "I love you too Alex." They kiss each other deeply and he says with a calm tone and smile while wagging his tail a bit, "So, last night was fun."

She blushes more and says with a calm tone and smile, "It really was." He gently grabs her ass cheek and she gasps a bit in response and says with a playful tone, "Alex stop that." He says with a playful tone and smirk, "Make me." She smirks back and says in the same tone, "Alright, you asked for it."

She playfully bites his neck gently and chews on it a bit and playfully growls. He starts playfully making fox sounds in response while wagging his tail excitedly. She giggles and says with a loving tone and smile, "Good foxy." He purrs loudly and her heart melts at his cuteness but also his sexiness.

She then realizes something and asks him with a calm and curious tone, "Wait a minute, what's the time right now?" He looks at the time that is displayed on the cable box and says with a calm tone, "It is 5:30 AM." She sighs in relief and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank god, that means we have enough time to eat breakfast before we have to go to work." He asks with a calm tone and smile, "Okay, cool. By the way how about I cook us some breakfast?"

She says with an excited tone and smile, "Really? That would be great, thank you so much Alex." He asks with a calm tone and smile, "Your welcome, what would you like?" She smiles and says while making a cute face, "Pancakes please." He smiles and says with an excited tone, "Okay."

He goes to the kitchen and starts making some pancakes. While he is cooking the pancakes he says with a playful tone and smile, "Boy, I sure hope a killer chipmunk doesn't attack me." She slowly walks up to him and hugs him from behind and playfully bites his ear and says with a loving tone, "Rawr." He wags his tail excitedly and does a fake scream and says with a playful tone, "Oh no, she is attacking me. Someone save me."

She giggles and nuzzles his neck and purrs and says with a loving tone and smile, "Your my Kitsune forever, no one else's." He smiles and chuckles and teasingly rubs her pussy using his tail which as a result she gasps a bit and he says in the same tone, "And your forever my sexy Chipess." She blushes and says with a playful tone and smile, "Please stop that, you know I don't like being teased like that." He stops rubbing her pussy with his tail and says with a playful tone and smile, "Yes your highness."

She playfully rolls her eyes and soon he finishes cooking the pancakes and says with a calm tone and smile, "Pancakes are ready." She wags her tail a bit and says in the same manner, "Okay, thank you for the pancakes Kitsune." He smiles and says with a loving tone, "Your welcome Sally." He turns off the stove and places two plates of pancakes on the table and sits down and she joins him.

They start eating their pancakes and she says with a tone and smile of enjoyment, "Alex, these tastes amazing." He wags his tail excitedly and says with a happy tone and smile, "Thank you Sally." They soon finish eating their pancakes and she asks with a calm tone and smile, "So, wanna get ready for work right now?" He nods and says in the same manner, "Of course."

She asks with a slightly shy tone and smile as she is blushing a bit, "Let's go take a shower, but I do want to ask you something. Could we maybe do it together?" He blushes a bit and says with a calm tone and smile, "If it's what you want then I would love to." She smiles and says with an excited tone, "Glad to hear, thank you so much Kitsune." They get up from the table and he kisses her on the forehead and says with a loving tone and smile, "Of course."

They go to the bathroom that is in the bedroom and he undresses himself and she looks at his body and feels the same amazement like the first time she saw his muscular body. He takes notice and asks with a playful tone and smirk, "Like what you see?" She blushes and places her hand on his muscular chest tracing it and says with a slightly seductive tone and smile, "Of course, but what I really like more is your good heart and soul. That is what matters most really." He smiles and says with a loving tone, "Of course, I am glad I have you."

She smiles and asks with a seductive tone, "So am I, so ready to see my body?" He blushes a bit and smirks and says with a calm tone as he wags his tail a bit, "Yes please." She blushes more and slowly and teasingly undresses herself revealing her elegant body, perfectly shaped breast, and beautiful pink pussy. He looks at her body with amazement and wags his tail more and says with a calm tone, "Sally, your body is amazing."

She blushes and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you." He smiles and opens the shower door and says with a calm tone, "After you." She smiles and says with a playful tone, "Thank you good sir." She walks into the shower and he joins her and asks with a smirk and calm tone, "So, hot or cold?"

She says with a calm tone and smile, "In between please." He nods and turns on the water and puts it at a luke warm temperature, they feel the water coming down against their fur and enjoy the feeling. He asks with a calm tone and smirk, "So, who should scrub who first?" She blushes a bit and asks with a slightly shy tone and smile, "Could you scrub me first please?"

He smirks and says with an excited tone, "Of course." He grabs a bar of soap and starts scrubbing her back, she sighs in relaxation. He stops scrubbing her back and starts scrubbing her shoulders, she sighs more enjoying his loving touch. He stops scrubbing her shoulders and starts scrubbing her breasts, she quietly gasps in surprise but continues enjoying the touch.

While scrubbing her breasts he fights the urge to squeeze them because he knows he is better than that, he is a gentle Kitsune who only does so when permitted. He continues scrubbing her breasts and she whispers while gently biting her lip, "Your touch is amazing." He says with a loving tone and smile, "Thank you." He stops scrubbing her breasts and starts scrubbing her ass, she gasps more this time a little bit louder.

He smirks in response to her gasping and asks teasingly, "Your really enjoying my touch huh?" She blushes and says with a playful tone, "Shut up Kitsune." He smiles and nods and says with a playful tone, "Yes ma'am." He stops scrubbing her ass and starts scrubbing her pussy, she gasps again and bites her lip hard trying to hold in a moan.

He soon stops scrubbing her pussy and says with a calm tone and smirk, "Done scrubbing you, your turn to scrub me now." She smirks and says with a seductive tone, "Okay." She takes the bar of soap from him and starts scrubbing his back, he starts purring quietly in response enjoying her touch. She wags her tail a bit and stops scrubbing his back starts scrubbing his shoulders, he purrs more in response.

She smiles while doing this and stops scrubbing his shoulders and starts scrubbing his chest, she blushes a bit while doing it. He starts purring louder which she giggles in response and says with a playful tone and smile, "Cute Kitsune." She stops scrubbing his chest and starts scrubbing his ass, his tail raises up in surprise and he blushes a bit. She giggles more and asks teasingly, "Didn't expect that did you Alex?"

He nods and says with an honest tone and smile while blushing, "Honestly I didn't." She giggles and says with a playful tone and smile, "I thought so." She stops scrubbing his ass and starts scrubbing his cock, he bites his lip a bit and does his best to hold in a moan. She blushes more while scrubbing his cock and they both notice his cock getting a little hard and they look into each other's eyes and she says with a playful sigh, "As much as I would love to taste it right now we have to get ready for work unfortunately."

He nods and says with a playful tone and smile while blushing a bit, "Yup, there is always tonight of course." She stops scrubbing his cock and stands in front of him and traces his muscles on his chest and says with a seductive smile and tone, "I know, and I will look forward to it." He kisses her deeply and says with a loving tone and smile, "So will I, I love you so much Sally." She returns the kiss and says in the same manner, "I love you too Alex."

He turns off the water and they exit the shower and dry themselves off with a towel. Alex and Sally get dressed in their usual clothes. He looks at her and says with a calm tone and smile wagging his tail a bit, "You look amazing as usual." She blushes a bit and says in the same manner, "Thank you, so do you."

He blushes a bit also and asks with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you, ready to go?" She nods and says with a calm tone and smile, "Yup." He opens the door and says in the same manner, "After you." She walks out and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you."

They walk outside and hold their hands and start walking to the MESAPRAIA HQ. They soon arrive at the MESAPRAIA HQ and meet Mr. Slit in his office. Mr. Slit asks with a calm tone, "Hello Alex and Sally, ready for your next case?" Alex and Sally nod and she asks with a calm tone, "What will we do?"

Mr. Slit says with a calm tone, "There have been sightings of the Shadow People Gang at an abandoned circus, good luck you two." Alex and Sally nod in acknowledgement and are about to leave but before they could leave Mr. Slit says with a calm tone, "Hold your horses Alex, I want to ask you something." Alex and Sally stop before they could do and Alex asks with a calm and curious tone, "What is it sir?" Mr. Slit asks with a calm tone, "We have heard rumors that you have superpowers, is it true? If you say yes don't worry, we're not the kind of agency that would dissect those people of the likes."

Sally and Alex looks at each other nervously and Alex whispers to her with a nervous tone, "Should we tell him?" She thinks about this for a little while and whispers back in the same tone, "Might as well." Alex says with a slightly nervous tone, "Yes sir, it is true." Mr. Slit says with a calm tone and smile, "Glad to hear, because let me ask you this. What good is a superhero without a suit?"

Alex and Sally look at him with a bit of confusion and she says with a confused tone, "I don't quite follow sir." Mr. Slit says with a calm tone and smile, "Follow me please." Mr. Slit gets up from his office chair and leads Alex and Sally to a hidden room with a glowing panel next to what appears to be a door. Mr. Slit places his hand on the panel and it scans his hand and says with a robotic tone, "Access granted."

The door slides open revealing a suit of armor that covers everything except the head and is a dark shade of green and silver boots. Alex and Sally gasps in surprise and stare at it with amazement and Mr. Slit says with a calm tone, "The agency made this suit for special missions, and because we have a superhero here we might as well give it to you Alex." Alex says with a calm tone, "Thank you so much sir." Mr. Slit chuckles and says with a calm tone and smile, "Don't mention it."

Alex asks Sally and Mr. Slit with a calm tone, "Could you both look away while I change into the suit please?" Sally and Mr. Slit nod and turn around not looking at Alex, Alex changes into the suit. Alex says a calm tone and smile, "Okay you can both look now." Sally and Mr. Slit turn around looking at Alex and she gasps in surprise and amazement and says with an excited tone and smile, "Alex you look amazing."

Alex wags his tail excitedly and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you." Mr. Slit nods and says with a calm tone and smile, "I agree you look amazing, by the way you can keep the suit if you want." Alex says with a calm tone and smile, "Okay, thank you Mr. Slit." She asks Alex with an excited tone and smile, "Are we ready to go Kitsune?"

He wags his tail excitedly and says in the same manner, "Of course, wanna fly there?" She wags his tail excitedly also and says with an excited tone and smile, "Yes please." Alex and Sally leave the building and he carries her in a bridal position and starts flying to the abandoned circus. She buries her head in his neck and purrs quietly as they both enjoy the flight even if they know they are flying to danger.

They soon arrive at the abandoned circus and walk inside and look around cautiously while keeping close to each other. They continue walking around until they hear a mysterious menacing voice saying, "Welcome back Alex and Sally." They stay still in surprise and then suddenly five Shadow People appear in front of them. Alex gets in battle position and charges at one of them but the Shadow Person punches him in the face sending him flying to the other side of the circus.

Alex gets back up and feels annoyed but luckily no injuries were received. Alex gasps in shock as he sees Sally kneeling down forcefully by the Shadow People as they are all pointing guns at her. One of the Shadow People says with a menacing tone, "Make the right choice Alex, let us go about our business, or if you try to make a sudden movement we will kill her." Sally tears up in fear and says to Alex with a scared tone, "Please make the right choice Alex."

Alex breaths in and out and then suddenly time freezes and the only one who can move at the moment is himself, he takes the opportunity and then a set of claws come out of the finger tips of both of his hands and then he slices all five of the Shadow People in half with a furious speed. Alex's claws retract back into his fingers and then time goes back to normal, Sally looks around in confusion and fear as all the Shadow People in the area have been gruesomely killed and there is alot of blood on the floor. She looks at Alex and runs up to him and hugs him tightly and starts crying and says, "Thank you so much for saving me Alex." He tears up and starts crying also as he hugs her back and says with a sad tone, "I can't forgive myself."

She looks at him with a confused expression and asks with a confused and slightly worried tone, "What do you mean?" He continues crying and says with a sad tone, "I just killed people Sally, I feel like a monster." She gently wipes his tears away and says with a caring tone, "Alex, sometimes heroes have to make hard choices. And this is one of them." He looks at her and wipes her tears away also and says with a small smile, "Your right, I am glad I have you."

She makes a small smile also and says with a calm and loving tone, "And I am glad I have you too Alex." They soon stop crying and kiss each other deeply with their eyes closed. He asks with a calm tone and smile, "Wanna go back home?" She nods and says in the same manner, "Yes."

They return home and snuggle each other passionately on the bed. He whispers into her ear with a calm tone and smile, "I want to start a family with you." She blushes and asks with a shy tone and smile, "Really?" He nods and says with a loving tone and smile as he holds her hand, "Yes."

She blushes more and says in the same manner, "Me too actually." He smiles brightly and says with an excited tone, "I am so happy to hear that." She smiles back and says with an excited tone, "So am I." They undress each other and look at each other's bodies feeling as if they will never get tired of the sight.

She lays down and feels excitement and looks up at Alex who gets on top of her and looks into her eyes with a loving smile. He whispers with a calm tone and smile, "Ready?" She nods and he rubs the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy teasingly. She makes a small moan and then soon he slowly and gently inserts his cock into her pussy.

She bites her lip in response and he makes a small moan as they both feel the pleasure of their bodies interacting with each other. He asks with a loving tone and smile, "How does it feel?" She says in the same manner as her eyes glisten with lust, "Amazing." He starts slowly and gently going back and forth and she makes a quiet series of moans along with him grunting quietly.

They continue and she says while moaning, "A bit faster please." He complies with her demand and starts going a bit faster and as a result she moans louder and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He grunts louder also and goes a bit harder and wraps his arms around her waist. They look into each other's eyes with lust, passion, and love.

They continue and soon he says loudly, "Get ready Sally, I'm going to cum!" She moans and says loudly also, "Me too!" He starts cumming inside her pussy and she starts cumming on his cock. They continue cumming and feel the amazing release of their fluids as his semen manages to fill up her womb.

They soon stop cumming and start panting and he says with an exhausted tone and smile, "That was amazing." She smiles and pulls him into a deep kiss and says in the same manner, "It really was." He says with an excited tone and smile, "I can't believe we're going to have a family, I am so excited." She says in the same manner, "So am I, I am especially excited to start one with a loving person like you."

He smiles and yawns a little bit and she asks with a calm tone and smile, "Sleepy?" He says with a calm tone and smile, "A little bit." She giggles and says with a loving tone and smile, "I bet you are after all that love making, so am I actually. Goodnight Alex, I love you so much." He smiles and says in the same manner, "Goodnight Sally, I love you too."

He lays down on the bed which as a result she grins and decides to get on top of him and says with a playful tone, "Now I am the alpha female." He chuckles and says with a playful tone and smile, "Okay." She buries her head in his chest and purrs quietly, he smiles and purrs also and wraps her arms around his waist. They soon fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Written by Paul Lee

Hello everyone, I just got an idea for a fun challenge for you all. Throughout the episodes I might sprinkle in some quotes from the Toy Story movies so I dare you to post a comment stating which quotes you noticed throughout each episode.

Sonic and other characters are owned by Sega and Buzz Lightyear and other characters are owned by Disney and Pixar.

It is morning at Alex and Sally's apartment and right now at the bedroom they are still asleep with her laying down on top of him with her head buried in his chest and his arms still wrapped around his waist, they are sharing each other's loving warmth of their bodies. He wakes up and yawns and says with a calm tone and smile, "Good morning Sally." She wakes up and yawns also and says in the same manner, "Good morning Alex." He asks with a loving smile and tone, "How are you my love?"

She asks in the same manner, "Good, how about you?" He says with a loving smile and tone while holding her hand, "Wonderful thanks to you." She blushes a bit and giggles and says in the same manner, "Glad to hear, to be honest I am actually wonderful also thanks to you. I love you so much Alex." He wags his tail a bit and says with a loving tone and smile, "I love you too Sally."

They kiss each other deeply and snuggle each other passionately. He says with a calm tone and smile, "So, last night was magical." She nods and says in the same manner, "It really was, I can't wait for our baby." He wags his tail excitedly and says with an excited tone and smile as he holds her hand and they intertwine their fingers, "So am I."

Soon something comes to her mind and she sighs and says with an annoyed tone, "God damn it, we have to get ready for work." He smiles and kisses her on the forehead and says with a calm tone, "Let's get ready then." He gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom but before he opens the bathroom door he turns around and notices she is still sitting down on the bed and is looking up at the ceiling. He sits next to her and asks with a calm tone, "What's wrong?"

She sighs and says in the same tone, "I don't want to go to work." He asks with a calm tone, "Why?" She says in the same tone as he looks into his eyes, "It just doesn't feel exciting anymore, I want more adventure, more purpose, and more excitement." He thinks for a little while and says with a calm tone, "Well, there is something I used to work for that might satisfy those needs."

She asks with a curious tone and expression, "What is it?" He gets his wallet and takes out his Star Command badge. She gasps in confusion, amazement, and surprise. She asks with a confused and surprised tone, "Star Command?! Wasn't that just a fictional thing from Toy Story?"

He says with a calm tone, "Well, that is a cover up for the real Star Command. I actually used to be a Space Ranger." She gasps in surprise and says with an excited tone and smile, "Cool." He smiles and says with a calm tone, "Maybe you could join Star Command and become a Space Ranger, I think you would make a great one." She giggles and asks with an excited tone and smile, "Really?"

He says with a loving tone and smile while holding her hands, "Of course you would, I know your capable of it and I have faith in you. Your the person I would never lie to." She blushes a bit and says in the same manner, "Thank you Alex, I am glad I met you." He kisses her softly on the lips and says with a loving tone and smile, "So am I." She says with a calm tone and smile, "Before we do that I think we should quit our jobs at the agency."

He says with a calm tone and smile, "Good idea." She gets her smartphone which is on top of the drawer and sends an email to Mr. Slit stating that they wish to quit their jobs. She says with an excited tone and smile, "Got that taken care of." He says in the same manner while wagging his tail excitedly, "Okay, cool."

He takes out a small communication device from his wallet and says into it with a calm tone, "Alex Fox to Star Command, do you read me?" A voice can be heard from the device and asks with a shocked tone, "Alex Fox is that really you?! State your condition!" He chuckles and says into the device with a calm tone and smile, "Don't worry I'm fine, I want you to send a ship here somewhere isolated and pick me and my wife up." The voice says with a calm tone, "Got it, over and out."

Alex turns off the device and says with an excited tone and smile, "Okay, now we just have to go somewhere isolated and meet them there." He notices that she is blushing and she asks with a playful tone and smile, "So, I'm your wife huh?" He blushes in response and says with a happy and playful tone and smile, "Yup." She playfully tackles him and gets on top of him and says with a playful tone and smile, "I don't see a ring though Kitsune."

He wags his tail a bit and says with a playful and loving tone and smile, "It will come soon I promise." She giggles and kisses him on the nose and says with a playful tone and smile, "I'll wait." He asks with a calm tone and smile, "So, wanna get ready?" She nods and says in the same manner, "Yup."

A couple of hours later we see Alex and Sally at Green Hill and they are wearing their usual clothing, luckily no people are around for when the ship lands. Soon they see a Star Command ship slowly land on the ground. They both gasp in amazement at the sight, Sally because she hasn't seen anything like this before up close, and Alex because it has been a while since he had seen a ship of the likes. A stair platform slides down from the bottom of the ship and two Space Rangers walk down.

One of the Space Rangers says with an excited tone and smile, "It is good to see you alive Alex." Alex and Sally shake the hands of both the Space Rangers and walk inside the ship. They walk to the cockpit and the two Space Rangers sit in the front control seats and Alex and Sally sit in the back seats. Alex asks Sally with an excited tone and smile, "Ready to go to infinity and beyond?"

She nods and says with an excited smile and tone, "Yup." They all buckle their seatbelts and soon the ship starts and leaves Mobius and starts the trip to Star Command. Sally looks around in amazement as outside the window she sees the beauty of space being seen up close for the first time in her life. Alex asks with a happy tone and smile, "Enjoying the view?"

She nods and says with a happy tone and smile, "It's beautiful." He says with a loving tone and smile, "Not as beautiful as you of course." She blushes a bit in response and says with a calm tone and smile, "I guess so." Soon the view of Star Command can be seen through the window and she gasps in wonder and amazement at the sight of it, feeling a new life ahead of her not just with Star Command but also with his lover and future husband Alex.

The ship soon enters Star Command and lands inside the station's docking bay, the two Space Rangers, Alex, and Sally exit the ship. Alex and Sally walk around and she feels amazement at the sight of all the Space Rangers around her ranging from humanoid, non humanoid, robotic, and anthropomorphic. He shares the same feeling as her since it has been a while since he has set foot on Star Command. Some of the Space Rangers stare back at them with curiosity and shock regarding the fact that Alex is still alive.

She holds his hand and says with an amazed expression, "Alex, this is amazing." He chuckles a bit and says with a calm tone and smile, "Glad you like the place." Soon a face that is familiar to Alex walks up to him and Sally, it is Commander Nebula. Commander Nebula says to Alex with a calm tone, "If it isn't Alex Fox, glad to have you back kid. We thought you were dead."

Alex chuckles a bit and says with a calm tone and smile, "Well, luckily I'm not." Commander Nebula chuckles a bit and takes notice of Sally and asks Alex with a calm tone, "Who is this?" Sally offers her hand to Commander Nebula and says with a calm tone and smile, "Sally Acorn of Mobius, it is nice to meet you sir." Commander Nebula shakes her hand and says with a calm tone, "It is nice to meet you too ma'am, so I assume your here to become a Space Ranger."

She nods and says with a calm tone and smile as she holds Alex's hand, "Yes sir, you may have been informed that I am Alex's future wife." Alex blushes a bit in response and Commander Nebula nods and says with a calm tone and small smile, "Yes I have been informed of that, congratulations you two. You got a good man with you ma'am, he is just as good as Buzz Lightyear himself." She gasps a bit in surprise hearing the name of Buzz and asks Alex with an excited tone and smile while wagging her tail a bit, "You knew Buzz Lightyear?!" Alex nods and says to Sally with a calm tone and smile, "Yup, I used to be his partner actually."

She gasps again and says to Alex with a playful tone and smile, "To be honest I shouldn't be too surprised, you are my sexy Kitsune of course." She rubs her nose against Alex's nose and says with a loving tone and smile, "I am glad I have a sexy Kitsune like you, truth is I would still love you even if you weren't Buzz's partner. I love you so much Alex." Sally is about to kiss Alex but Alex blushes brightly and says with an embarrassed tone, "Sally, not in front of Nebula." She smirks and says with a seductive tone, "Let him look."

Alex and Sally kiss each other deeply and Commander Nebula watches with a disturbed expression and asks with a calm tone, "So um, wanna get ready for your training?" Alex and Sally break the kiss and she says to Commander Nebula with a slightly embarrassed tone, "Yup." They go to a training facility and Sally is given a spacesuit that accomodates her slim figure, she goes and changes into it in the changing room. She comes out and it fits her perfectly and she asks Alex with a calm tone and smile, "How do I look Alex?"

Alex wags his tail a bit and says to Sally with an excited tone and smile, "You look amazing." She blushes a bit and says to Alex with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you." Commander Nebula asks her with a calm tone, "Ready to start training?" She nods and says to Commaner Nebula with a calm tone and smile, "Yup."

She walks into the simulation room of the training facility which is as big as a school gymnasium and has a thick glass wall surrounding it, the glass door seals shut behind her and and she gets ready for whatever challenge might rise up. A series of large hoops appear in the air and non lethal lasers are being fired across the room she is in. She activates the wings of her suit by pressing the red button and flies into the air and dodges the lasers while flying into all of the hoops successfully without fail. Alex and Commander Nebula watch and Alex says out loud with a calm tone and smile, "Sally is so sexy."

Commander Nebula ignores the inappropriate comment and nods and says with a calm tone, "She has potential." She is floating mid air and smiles in satisfaction of her successful flight then suddenly a bunch of large spider shaped robots rise from the floor and the room gets filled with non toxic and odorless gas. She smirks out of confidence and says with a confident tone, "Bring it on." She activates her protective helmet which encloses her from the gas granted it isn't toxic she still does it to make it believable like if the gas was actually toxic.

The spider robots fire non lethal lasers at her which she manages to dodge and kicks some of them in the face so hard it crushed their heads, she also snaps some of their necks which breaks their heads clean off their body with sparks flying around. Alex yells through the glass in order to be heard, "Use your laser!" She turns around and looks at Alex and yells back, "If I did and say this was flammable gas I would die in a horrible explosion!" Alex thinks about this for a second and rubs the back of his head out of embarrassment and yells with an embarrassed smile and tone, "Right, sorry about that!"

She yells back with a calm smile and tone, "It's okay!" Alex's eyes widen and yells with a panicked tone, "Sally, look out!" She turns around and sees a spider robot about to jump at her and before it could attack her she punches a hole through the spider robot's body which manages to kill it, she felt no fear whatsoever and didn't flinch in the slightest. Alex and Commander Nebula look with their jaws open and the gas in the simulation room goes away along with the other obstacles.

She comes out of the simulation room and asks them with a calm tone and smile, "How did I do?" Alex and Commander Nebula close their jaws and Commander Nebula says with an amazed tone and smile, "You did amazing ma'am, just as good as Mira Nova!" Alex smiles and kisses her softly on the lips and says with an excited tone, "You did amazing Sally." She blushes a bit and says to Alex with a calm tone and smile, "Thank you Alex."

Alex asks her with a calm tone and smile, "Your welcome, so wanna go to the mess hall and grab a bite?" She nods and says to Alex with a calm tone and smile, "Sure." Alex smiles and says to her with a calm tone, "Okay." Alex holds her hand and says to Commander Nebula with a calm tone and smile, "Bye Commander Nebula, it was nice seeing you again."

Commander Nebula says to Alex with a calm tone, "It was nice seeing you again too, and hey kid." Just before Alex and Sally leave they turn around and look at Commander Nebula and Alex asks with a calm and curious tone, "Yes sir?" Commander Nebula salutes and says with a happy tone and smile, "It's nice to have you back kid." Alex smiles and salutes back and says in the same manner, "Thank you sir."

Alex and Sally leave and walk to the mess hall where there are several Space Rangers in the room sitting at the tables conversing, eating, and or just hanging out. Alex and Sally go in the lunch line and Alex gets a chili dog and Sally gets a turkey sandwich. She looks at the chili dog and briefly remembers how it was someone else's favorite food but shakes off the memory. Alex and Sally sit at a table and start eating their food.

While they are eating Alex says to Sally with a calm and curious tone, "You know, I'm curious if Buzz is still a Space Ranger." She looks behind Alex and to her surprise a few tables behind him she sees Buzz sitting at a table and is busy eating some meatloaf. She says to Alex with a calm tone and smile, "I think I see him." Alex gasps out of excitement and asks her with an excited tone and smile while wagging his tail excitedly, "Really?! Where?!"

She giggles a bit in response to Alex's excitement and asks Alex with a calm tone and smile, "A few tables behind you, wanna say hi to him?" Alex says to her with an excited tone and smile, "Of course." Alex and Sally get up from the table while holding their food trays and Alex says to Buzz with an excited tone and smile, "Buzz you son of a bitch, it's me Alex!" Alex and Sally place their food trays on the table and Buzz gasps in response to Alex's presence and asks with an excited tone and smile, "Alex, is that really you?!"

Alex says to Buzz with a playful tone and smile, "Does an LGM have three eyes?" Buzz chuckles and says Alex with a happy tone and smile, "It is you Alex, you big furball." Alex and Buzz hug each other tightly and Sally watches and it warms her heart to see two best friends reunite. Alex and Buzz stop hugging each other and Buzz asks Alex with a calm tone and smile as he notices Sally, "Hey Alex, who is this?"

Alex says with a calm tone and smile as he holds Sally's hand, "This is Sally Acorn, my future wife." Sally blushes a bit in response to Alex calling her his future wife and offers her hand to Buzz and says with a calm tone and smile, "It is an honor to meet you Buzz." Buzz smiles and shakes her hand and says with a calm tone, "It is an honor to meet you too Sally, Alex and I have been good friends for a long time since our first year at the academy." Sally smiles and says to Buzz with a happy tone, "That is amazing to hear."

Alex smiles and asks Sally with an excited tone, "Yup, in fact wanna hear about one of the adventures Buzz and I once went on?" Sally nods excitedly and wags her tail a bit and says to Alex with an excited tone and smile, "Of course." We see a flashback from years ago from when Buzz and Alex were still partners. They are on a planet called Angoeia which is a planet rich in forests and has many beautifully glowing cities.

The inhabitants of the planet are humanoid shaped and have green skin and eyes with the texture like that of an insect's eyes. Alex and Buzz are present on the planet because right now one of Evil Emperor Zurg's gigantic menacing ships is in near orbit of the planet and the inhabitants have been feeling the greatest of anxiety and fear and are desperate for a solution. Right now Alex and Buzz are in one of the cities' congress buildings where they have been assigned to guard the Supreme Leader in case Zurg declares an invasion. The Supreme Leader is standing on a podium high above the audience and other congressmen while Alex and Buzz stand in the back of the podium keeping watch on him for his safety.

The Supreme Leader starts talking and everyone listens quietly with silence, fear, and anxiety regarding the situation of a possible invasion from Zurg. "People of Angoeia, today we all live in fear of the possibility of an invasion from Emperor Zurg. It is my belief that the best solution would be to surrender our planet to Zurg in order to prevent violence." Everyone shouts in confusion, fear, and outrage. Buzz and Alex look at the Supreme Leader with shock and confusion and Alex whispers to Buzz with a suspicious tone, "Something about this doesn't seem right."

Buzz nods and whispers back with the same tone, "Indeed, we might have to take caution when we question him." After the conference the Supreme Leader is sitting on a couch somewhere inside the congress building where no one else is present. Buzz and Alex walk up to the Supreme Leader and Buzz asks with a calm tone, "Hello sir, may we ask why your deciding to just surrender the planet to Zurg?" The Supreme Leader says with a calm tone and smile, "Like I said, to protect the innocent and prevent violence."

Alex says to the Supreme Leader with a suspicious tone, "It doesn't seem like something the real Supreme Leader would do." Suddenly the Supreme Leader turns into a Hornet Bot and aims it's twin blasters at Alex and Buzz and starts shooting at them. Alex and Buzz duck and hide behind some furniture and Buzz says to Alex with a serious tone, "Just as I knew it, it wasn't really the Supreme Leader at all!" Alex rises from behind the couch and fires his laser at the Hornet Bot's twin blasters which destroys it's weapons.

Buzz says to Alex with a serious tone, "Good job Alex." Alex and Buzz walk up to the Hornet Bot and Buzz asks the Hornet Bot with a serious tone, "Alright, what did you do with the Supreme Leader?" The Hornet Bot says to them with a robotic tone, "In Zurg's ship." The Hornet Bot shorts out and dies and Buzz says with an angered tone, "Blast, that diabolical fiend."

Alex looks out the window and sees Zurg's ship is a little closer and is visible in the sky and says to Buzz with a concerned tone and expression, "Um Buzz, you should look at this." Buzz looks out the window and gasps and says to Alex with a serious tone, "We have to hurry and rescue the Supreme Leader." Alex nods and activates his wings and Buzz does the same also. Alex says with a confident tone and smile, "We will do our best, even if it means going to."

Buzz chuckles and says in the same manner, "To infinity and beyond." They activate their helmets and start flying to Zurg's ship. While they are flying to Zurg's ship at the bridge area of the ship a Grub picks them up on the radar monitor and says with a nervous tone, "Emperor Zurg, Alex Fox and Buzz Lightyear are heading towards the ship." Emperor Zurg is sitting on a throne and says with a menacing tone, "Fire the ship's lasers at them!"

Alex and Buzz head closer to the ship and suddenly a series of lasers shoots towards them, they dodge quickly and Alex fires his laser into the ship and cuts a large hole into the ship and flies into the hole and Buzz follows him. Buzz says to Alex with a serious tone, "Okay Alex, take caution." Alex nods and they crouch and walk quietly through the ship and soon the reach the prison level of the ship. They see the Supreme Leader's cell and notice a Hornet Bot guarding the entrance to the cell.

Buzz whispers to Alex with a confident tone and smile, "Okay Alex, let's see if that training has helped you." Alex smiles and nods and crouches and walks past the Hornet Bot without being noticed and stands behind the Hornet Bot and grabs it by the head and fires his laser at it's neck which decepitates the Hornet Bot. Buzz walks to Alex and says with an impressed tone and smile, "Great job Alex." Alex chuckles and says with a calm tone and smile, "Thanks, I learned from the best."

Buzz smiles and shoots his laser at the control panel next to the entrance of the cell which manages to disable the energy bars. Buzz and Alex walk in and see the Supreme Leader who asks with a calm expression and tone, "Who are you both?" Alex says with a calm tone, "Alex Fox and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, we're here to rescue you." The Supreme Leader says to them with a calm tone, "Thank you both so much, I was worried I would never be there to save my home planet from Zurg."

Buzz says to Alex with a serious tone, "We have to hurry to the docking bay and steal a ship, the explosives will go off soon." Alex and the Supreme Leader's eyes open wide and Alex asks with a nervous tone, "Did you say explosives?" Buzz says with a confident tone and smile, "Yes, I planted some explosives on the ship that are to destroy the ship and hopefully Zurg along with it. What did you expect Alex, a Space Ranger who doesn't do daring acts?" Alex chuckles a bit and says in the same manner, "I guess not."

They all hurry to the docking bay and suddenly several Hornet Bots start firing at them, Buzz and Alex fire back while making sure the Supreme Leader is safe. They see an open ship and hurry to it and get inside it. They all buckle their seatbelts and Buzz starts flying the ship out of the docking bay. The ship explodes behind them displaying a fantastic show of flames and metal flying.

Alex watches the destruction and feels a strong emotion of amazement. Alex and Buzz share a victorious feeling as they seemed to have finally destroyed the threat of Zurg, or so they thought. In space there is a small purple vessel and inside it Zurg is revealed as he is piloting the ship away from the planet. Zurg says makes a fist and says with an angered tone, "I will get my revenge Alex and Buzz, you shall see."

The flashback ends and Sally asks with an amazed smile and tone, "Wow, and that was the last you both have seen of Zurg?" Alex and Buzz nod and Alex says with a calm tone and smile, "Yup." She says with a calm tone and smile, "That's amazing." She yawns a little bit and Alex smiles and nuzzles her neck and asks with a calm tone, "Sleepy?"

She giggles a bit and says to Alex with a calm tone and smile, "A little bit." Alex asks Buzz with a curious tone, "So Buzz, do you have a new partner since my disappearance?" Buzz nods and says to Alex with a calm tone, "Yes actually, his name is Kevin." Alex asks Buzz with a curious tone, "What is he like?"

Buzz says to Alex with a calm tone, "He is okay, I am sure he will improve in the future." Alex asks to Buzz with a calm tone and smile, "Glad to hear, I bet he will. So Buzz is there any open living quarters for me and Sally to sleep in?" Buzz nods and says with a confident tone and smile, "I am sure there is." Alex smiles and says to Buzz with a calm tone, "Okay, thank you Buzz. It was great seeing you again, bye."

Buzz smiles back and says to Alex with a calm tone, "It was great seeing you again too, bye Alex." Alex and Sally hold their hands and walk to the living quarters and look for an open room, on the way they notice a door with the label Kevin. Alex asks her with a calm tone and smile, "Wanna say hi to Kevin?" She says with a calm tone and smile, "Sure."

Alex knocks on the door and Kevin comes out of the door who is revealed to be a human with white skin and blonde hair. Kevin asks Alex with a slightly rude tone, "Yes?" Alex says to Kevin with a calm tone and smile, "Hello Kevin, I am Alex Fox. It is nice to meet you. I used to be Buzz's partner, perhaps he told you about me." Kevin says with a rude tone, "Yeah he did."

Kevin notices Sally and looks up and down at her and has a perverted look on his face and asks Alex with a sly tone and smirk, "Who is this hottie?" Alex stands in front of Sally to protect her and says to Kevin with an aggressive tone, "She is my future wife, and you have no right to talk about her like that." Sally places a hand on Alex's shoulder and says with a calm tone, "It's okay, let me take care of this." Sally walks up to Kevin and whispers into his ear with an aggressive tone and smirk, "Try anything and I will stab you in the dick, got that?"

Kevin's eyes widen a bit and he nods in acknowledgement and Sally chuckles and grabs hold of Alex's hand and walks away with Alex. Alex asks Sally with a curious tone and expression, "What did you do to scare him?" She chuckles and says with a confident tone and smile, "I threatened to stab him in the dick." He chuckles a bit and says with a playful tone and smile, "Wow, I didn't know you had a bad side Sally."

She giggles and says with a playful tone and smile, "I know I do." They soon manage to find an empty room and they lay down on the bed together and snuggle each other passionately. She says with a shy tone and smile, "So Alex, there is something I have been wanting to tell you." He asks with a curious tone and expression, "What is it?"

She says with a shy tone and smile, "Today lately I have been feeling sick, I think I might be pregnant Alex." Alex gasps in surprise and says with an excited tone and smile while wagging his tail excitedly, "Really?! That is amazing! But how so soon? Unless it is because of my powerful semen." She giggles and says with a loving tone and smile while nuzzling his neck, "Probably, I am so happy right now Alex." He holds her hand and sheds a small tear out of happiness and says with a happy tone and smile, "So am I Sally."

She notices his tear and wipes it away gently and says with a loving tone and smile, "I am glad your my mate." He blushes a bit and says in the same manner, "So am I Sally." She says with a loving tone and smile, "Goodnight Alex, I love you so much." He says in the same manner, "Goodnight Sally, I love you too."

They snuggle each other more and soon fall asleep.


End file.
